Shadows
by Tadpole24
Summary: As he faced the sun, he cast no shadow. Another tag for the finale. Little bit different though.


**I am such a tool. Yet another finale tag....with a twist though. I found part of the finale confusing, as to who was imagining 'The Lab' and all that. At first I thought it was Booth, then I thought it was Brennan coz she's narrating it technically. And then I just got plain confused and settled with 'it'll be sorted next season'. So any thoughts on the matter would be lovely. **

**BUT (there was a point to this), if 'The Lab' had been in Brennan's mind, what had been going on in Booth's mind that was 'so real'? So this is just that. :) **

**Confused much? **

**Just enjoy. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote for Bones, I wouldn't have written 4 finale tags. Yes...it's sad, I know. They just keep popping into my head though! **

..:::..

Shadows

..:::..

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

Nobody could hear him. He was yelling, screaming even to a person who may as well have been a wall. They couldn't hear his pain.

He turned and looked around him. The place he was in was beautiful. The sun was glowing before him; a giant orb of light beaming light down from above. It somehow seemed closer today than at any other time in his life.

There was some comfort in that. He suddenly felt he needn't scream anymore.

He took a step forward, his feet were bare and the grass was the softest he had ever felt it. He felt somewhat juvenile wearing nothing on his feet. He wished he had some socks.

He took another step forward and realised where he was. He took his young son here sometimes when the weather was nice. He wondered where Parker was today. The old carousel was spinning around, the children on the ornate horses were squealing in glee. Booth _really_ wished Parker was here today.

He wondered, obtusely, why he would come to the place where he brought his son, by himself.

The answer came in one sound. His name, carried by the slight breeze from her mouth to his ears. It was perfection. A voice like velvet, cutting through the warm summer air. He shivers involuntarily, unable to control his impulses against this voice. He sighs in content and turns to face the mysterious name caller.

She's exquisite. Absolutely stunning. A woman standing before him swathed in white chiffon, a dress made for a Goddess. She would become his Goddess, he was certain. He noticed beyond the extravagance of the dress and found that the woman was also wearing no shoes. He smiled, it was meant to be. They were destined for each other and somehow they had found each other at this park.

She remains motionless, daring him to come closer with her eyes.

He complies.

Her auburn hair whips around her face and Booth is tempted to reach out and push the loose tendrils behind her ear. He refrains; the memory of this woman isn't making itself known. He knows that she is very important to him, but can't remember more than that. And for that reason, he stops himself from touching her just yet.

He just watches her as she watches him.

The intensity of the moment makes his heart skip a beat. Her eyes could lure the devil himself into a trap and he feels himself falling towards her.

Her hand comes up to show him something, demonstrate a fact and the fact breaks his heart.

Her hand falls on one side of the glass, his falls on the other. He watches as a tear rolls from her porcelain cheek to the perfect grass at their bare feet. She kneels down and stares intently at the glass before her. He watches her slow descent to the ground and wonders what is so terrible. He will move heaven and high water to get to this woman, the woman on the other side of the glass.

The translucent barrier between them is nothing on the power of the love he was feeling for the woman. He just wishes he could remember _why_ he loves her so greatly.

Her hand rests on something now, a white stone tablet. A headstone, he realises. She's grieving. Someone close to her has died. He feels instantly upset for her. With ease now, he steps around the barrier between them and looks down at the headstone also.

A cold chill breaks out on him immediately.

His own name stares back at him.

Followed by a date.

2009.

He took heed in the fact that he still had 5 years up his sleeve. Anything could happen to change this outcome. He's still heartbroken for the woman at his grave. Perhaps she's a wife; a girlfriend. He's sure he would have remembered if she was though.

He places a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he is there for her. His palm hit's nothing on its decent through the air; passes through her shoulder easily, as though he's not there.

And it hit's him. He's dead. He has left this beautiful woman alone to fend for herself. He knows that she is strong, he can see it in her sturdy stare, but something about the way she kneels with her arm outstretched; it tells him that she has lost everything in losing him.

He turns away from the woman, his body casting no shadow on the scene, a tear falling from his eye. He needed so desperately to remember why this woman was so important to him; he needed to know why he loved her so much.

His heart pumping faster and faster a different kind of light comes into view. The new scene before his is clinical. A hospital.

"It was so real"

And then there she is. His love; his Goddess kneeling by him at his bedside. He wants to exclaim at seeing her; her intense blue gaze baring down on him with intent and curiosity lingering there. He wants to reach out and hold her to him. But he must understand first, he has to know.

"Who are you?"

He watches as her face falls and he knows what it means. Her arm will be stretched out to him and he will cast no shadow on her mind until he remembers.

..:::..

**Basically, one of my friends, Anna, was singing 'Cast No Shadow' by Oasis the other day, and this one cropped up in my head. Anything is giving me inspiration these days. Lol.**

**Oh and, just in case you missed it, the significance of Booth and Bones being in the park at the beginning is that's where Booth drew 'the line'. So yeah. **

**Anywho, reviews are really really nice :)**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
